


Thirty Years To The Day

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Mary's Heaven, shadows of destiel going on there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits Dean on an important day to the Winchesters. On impulse, he gives them a gift neither were expecting. He doesn't expect to stay for it, but Dean invites him along because family doesn't end with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years To The Day

**Author's Note:**

> [freckledbuttchester](http://freckledbuttchester.tumblr.com) floods my [tumblr dash](http://riseofthefallenone.tumblr.com) with so much Mary/Dean-mama’s-boy feels that I just couldn’t take it anymore and had to write something and this came out and it’s not exactly what I wanted but I like it so it’s good enough and I hope you like it too.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas."

Castiel tilted his head. Usually his arrival warranted at least a glance. Today, Dean didn't even lift his head. He was standing alone in a graveyard and the Impala was no where in sight.

"Where is Sam?"

"He left already. There's a hunt one town over that he's going to go research up on until I'm done here."

"Done with what?" Castiel stepped up next to Dean, looking to him to follow his line of sight.

Dean's shoulder rose and fell in a minute shrug, but he still didn't lift his eyes from the stone at his feet. Castiel crouched down, resting on the balls of his feet as he read the weathered inscription.

"Thirty years to the day." 

Dean's voice was soft. Softer than Castiel had ever heard him speak and he glanced up at the hunter.

Dean's eyes were red rimmed and wet. But he was relaxed, more expressive than Castiel had ever seen him. It took a moment for him to realize that this, this what Dean looked like when he let go of his ristrictions and allowed himself to show how much he loved. It was understandable that he would only do so in front of the grave of his mother.

"Sam already paid his respects?" Castiel asked, standing again close enough that his shoulder pressed against Dean's. 

"Yeah." Dean shifted his weight until he was leaning into the touch.

Castiel was silent a moment before he tipped his head forward and closed his eyes. Not bothering with particularly clear pronunciation, he spoke softly in Enochian. They weren't meant to be used as words of power, but felt Dean shift next to him as the air changed slightly, charging with the power of his Grace. When he was done, an elbow jostled him in the side.

"What did you just do?"

Castiel looked to him and found Dean's curious and cautious eyes, "I said a prayer for Mary Winchester."

Dean held his gaze for several silent moments. A corner of his lips twisting up in a slight smile. 

"Thanks. But... why?"

"There is much I would like to thank her for. I would have liked to have m-" Castiel stopped, eyes widening a fraction. 

The smile slipped from Dean's face, "What? Something on Angel Radio?"

Rather than answer, Castiel reached out and brushed two fingers against Dean's forehead. Dean's muffled curse was lost to the winds and the flap of Castiel's wings. Sam's, however, was not. The Impala swerved dangerously across the road when Castiel landed the both of them in the backseat. 

"Hello Sam."

"Cas! How many times have I - you can't just fucking - dammit Cas, I wasn't -" Dean's outraged shouts were silenced with a hand over his mouth. He glared furiously at Castiel, tugging at his wrist to dislodge his hand - but Castiel would not be moved if he didn't want to be. 

Sam kept glancing at them via the rearview mirror as he straightened the Impala back onto the appropriate lane, "Uh... hey guys. Something up?"

"Yes. Pull to the side of the road, please."

Castiel didn't release Dean until the Impala was in park and the roar of her engine died off. Dean was all righteous rage as he jerked away from him, throwing open the car door and clambering out. Castiel slipped through space until he too was outside next to Dean, staring him down calmly.

"What are you grinning at?" Dean snapped, "I wasn't ready to leave yet, Cas! You can't just _zap_ people without telling them first or without a goddamn _reason_!"

Sam hovered around the edges of Dean's bubble of anger, looking torn between asking questions or simply letting Dean vent. 

Castiel's smile widened a fraction, "I do have a reason. A very good one, actually. But it requires Sam."

Both brothers stopped short and glanced to each other before looking back to him with the same expression of cautious curiosity. It seemed to be a look they gave Castiel often and he fancied that he might never tire of it. 

"What do you, uh, 'require' me... for, exactly?" Sam shifted uncomfortably. 

"Because it would have been very unfair and particularly rude to have excluded you."

"Excluded him from what?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"This." Castiel reached out and clapped his hands on their shoulders before either could move to avoid it.

They landed on a well manicured lawn in front of a familiar house. Dean slapped Castiel's hand away, not taking stock of their location until Sam he turned to Sam's insistent tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. 

"You... brought us... home?" Dean sounded more confused than he should have been. 

Castiel strode past them and up the walk, "Come. We don't have much time before we're discovered."

"Discovered?" Sam asked, his long legs keeping up easily.

"Wait - wasn't it almost evening? We're still in Lawrence, but it's probably around noon right now." Dean caught Castiel's arm, trying to get him to stop, "Cas, what did you do?"

Castiel flipped his wrist, shaking off Dean's grip and catching his hand. He reached back with his other and grabbed Sam by the elbow and all but hauled the two brothers up the porch steps. He only let them go to knock loudly on the door. 

"As I said, we don't have much time and I'm sure you'd rather not waste what little we do have with pointless conversation."

The door opened and any questions or protest either one of them might have made died long before it reached their lips. Mary stood in the doorway, her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and her jeans and t-shirt splattered with flour and bits of dough. Her face was slack with surprise and she looked from Dean to Sam and back again, pausing only on Castiel once.

Dean was the first to speak. His voice barely more than a choked whisper, "Mom?"

Castiel stepped out of the way as Mary swept forward and wrapped her boys in a tight hug, rising up onto her tiptoes. Sam made a small strangled noise that sounded eerily close to a whimper and sagged forward to bury his face against his mother's shoulder. Dean did very much the same and Castiel watched, slightly amused, at the resulting mess of limbs as they both tried to hug as much of her as they could reach. 

"What did you fool boys do to end up here this time?" She whispered, alternating from pressing her cheek against Dean's head to Sam's.

"They're not dead." Castiel supplied because it was entirely possible that Sam and Dean had no idea he'd brought them - alive and well - into Heaven. It was, technically, not allowed and not supposed to really be possible (not that anyone had ever tried but he figured if Sam and Adam could jump body and soul into the pit, then body and soul ascending to Heaven should be just as possible - though temporary). "We should have another ten minutes before the other angels notice we're here."

Dean lifted his head, eyeing Castiel over his mother's shoulder, "You brought us to Heaven?"

He inclinded his head in a slight nod, "Yes. It is... a special occasion that I believe warrants a certain... bending... of the rules."

"Well if we don't have long, we shouldn't spend it hanging around out here! I've got some cookies in the oven and you two can come tell me all about everything while I get those out." Mary pulled away from her boys but kept a tight hold of their hands and flashed a bright smile at him, "You're welcome to join us..."

Dean smiled. It wasn't just a faint quirk of the lips like Castiel was used to nowadays. It was a full blown, eyes-light-up, ear-to-ear _smile_. He was going to answer Mary, he really was. But Castiel found himself without words.

"Castiel, mom. His name is Cas and he's my - our - friend, and he's a badass angel of the lord." Dean turned that grin on him and Castiel couldn't help but return it, warmth pooling in his chest because Dean was happy and proud to introduce him to his mother. 

Castiel wasn't being turned away from this moment, like he had kind of expected Dean to do. He didn't want to intrude on this brief time for them to spend together. But Dean was still reaching out his hand to him, gesturing for Castiel to come along too. He caught Mary's quick glance at Dean and then she turned her bright eyes to him, and a knowing look passed over her face. She smiled again, warm and accepting, and Castiel could see Dean in her face. 

Mary surprised Dean by pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I'm glad you have a friend like Cas." Sam stooped so she could kiss his cheek too. "It's good to know the two of you aren't completely alone down there."

Castiel stepped forward, allowing Dean to take his wrist and he followed the trio into the house. It was warm and smelled of the delicious promise of home baked treats. It was the kind of home Castiel never knew, the kind Dean and Sam dreamed of, the kind that was Mary Winchester's Heaven as her memories of a young Dean and John laughed in the backyard and an infant Sam slept in a crib in the livingroom.


End file.
